Bewitched
by tOmBoI
Summary: Piper gets hurt by a demon but her sisters don't witness it and soon enough Piper begins to hear people's thoughts, but only the bad ones. and she too becomes depressed. I CAN NO LONGER CONTINUE THIS FIC SO EVERYTHING AFTER CHAP 3 IS WRITTEN BY WITCH.
1. Demon free almost

Piper sat outside the Halliwell manor, with her favourite book in her hands. She had come out to read which was usual for her when there were no demons; she always took advantage of the situation. She was wearing a floaty summer dress, with a floral pattern on it, and a pair or white sandals. Piper turned the page when she felt a surge of heat fly towards her. She barely had time to move or notice the demon that had appeared on the porch in front of her, which was another problem with her book she got so caught up in it. The fireball hits Piper's chest and sent her flying off her chair. She was hurtled off her chair and landed on the front steps, her head collided with the hard stone steps and she was knocked unconscious.  
  
*******  
  
Phoebe was inside the rather large Halliwell Mansion watching a talk show on the TV. Paige was at the grocery store shopping for bread and milk. Paige went through the check out line with no problem. "Okay Miss that'll be...", the check out person said as she looked at the computer screen, "five dollars and 89 cents." Paige handed her the money and carried the sack. Less than a second later she sensed that Piper was in trouble. So she looked around making sure nobody was looking, grabbed the bread and milk , looked around once more, she saw that no one was looking and orbed to the front lawn...  
  
******  
  
Phoebe also sensed that Piper was in trouble and hurriedly rushed outside to the aid of Piper. Phoebe's loose white T-shirt was tight on her chest but the back flowed loosely out behind her. Her hair was in a pony-tail, but had loosened up from her running so fast. She dropped down on her knees in the soft dirt, and leaned over the unconscious Piper to examine her.  
  
*********  
  
Paige dropped the bread and milk and started to jog towards her sisters. Her hair hung loosely at her shoulders but swayed from side to side as her body moved. Her yellow dress with daisies on it clung to her. She stayed standing as Phoebe stood after a few minutes of examining Piper. Phoebe crossed her arms and sighed. Paige put her hands on her knees and leaned over to look at her sister, whose limbs twisted in every single way, "Don't bother...I've already tried to examine her...I don't have a clue why she is unconscious," Phoebe said. "Well...she looks as if somebody had knocked her over her head or blasted her or something like that...just look at her body...it's twisted!" Paige said. Then all of a sudden Piper opened her eyes, they were wide with fright. Paige asked, "Piper, Piper?...Are you okay...can you sit up"? Piper looked around and tried to sit up but plopped back down making a soft thud as she hit the dirt. "Owww...It hurts to move," Piper said as she looked at them back and forth.  
  
"I think she needs to go to a Hospital," Phoebe said looking frightened. Paige and Phoebe tried to help her stand. Paige got her back and gently sat her up. Then both Paige and Phoebe went pale in the face as they both saw it. There was a dark red puddle and stains on their small concrete steps. Phoebe gasped. "Phoebe," Paige said in a strained voice, "did you see it?" "Yes", Phoebe managed to choke out. "Piper", they said in unison," you're bleeding!" They walked around behind Piper and told her to sit still. They were careful not to mess up anything. Her beautiful hair was matted to her head it was dark in that one spot. Then they looked at each other as they knew it. Piper was bleeding from her head. "Piper, we need to get you too a hospital, now", Phoebe said. So Paige and Phoebe walked down the concrete steps picked Piper up, and orbed to the front automatic doors to the Hospital. They walked through the automatic doors and hurried to the nearest nurse's desk. "We need a doctor and fast!" Paige exclaimed. "Well all of---"the nurse was cut off because without warning Piper closed her eyes and fell to the floor with a heavy thud. 


	2. Hanging in the balance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. AND I ONLY WROTE CHAPTERS 1 TO 3 OF THIS FIC, THE REST IS WRITTEN BY WITCH. AND IS ALSO AVAILABLE IN HER PROFILE.  
  
"Help...we need a doctor!" Paige yelled in a frightened tone as she looked around frantically. A doctor or two and a few nurses came. They looked at Piper for a second and decided she was unconscious as the doctor exchanged glances with the nurses. They quickly put Piper on a trolley, put an oxygen mask on her and took her away. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other and then ran to catch up with one of the nurses. " Ma'am...?" Paige said. "Yes?", the nurse said. "When can we see Piper again?", Phoebe asked. The nurse sighed. "Well...you might get to see her in a couple of hours, besides that you will only get to see her during an emergency", she said in a sympathetic voice, but with a stern face. "The waiting room has snack and coke machines, and coffee or you could go to the cafeteria to eat but you won't see your friend for a long time." Then she gestured towards the cafeteria and waiting room out in front of the Emergency Room. "I'm sorry", the nurse added, "but we do what we have to do". "Piper is our sister", Paige said. "Okay, thanks", Phoebe said. Paige and Phoebe walked over to the large cafeteria and sat down with a plop. Paige sighed. Then they put their heads down and drifted of into a troubled, but dreamless sleep at about 1:00 P.M.....  
  
********  
  
Paige and Phoebe felt a tap on their shoulders but didn't react. They were being shaken. They blasted back to reality and lifted their heads. The nurse said, "Good you're up now...I thought I'd have to shake you for forever". Phoebe yawned. "What time is it?" Paige said sleepily. "5:13...P.M." the nurse replied. "Wow Phoebe said, "we've been asleep for about 4 hourrrrsss". Phoebe let out yet another big yawn. "May we see Piper now?" Paige asked. "Yes", the nurse said. The sister slowly got up from their chairs and followed the nurse out of the cafeteria, through the crowded hospital halls, to Piper's room. "Here it is, number 126", the nurse said as she opened the wooden door. Phoebe and Paige walked in the hospital room and looked around. They found two chairs by Piper's bed and sat down. "Piper?" Paige said. She didn't get an answer. Paige quickly glanced over at the IV monitor. She heard steady beeps. "I-I'm afraid she's still unconscious", the nurse said. "Oh, well...is she going to be okay?" Phoebe asked.  
  
The nurse sighed. She took off her glasses and gave the two a formidable look. 


	3. 3 Down

"Well", the nurse said, "you'll be lucky if she lives". "What?!?!" Paige and Phoebe exclaimed in unison. "But, but, but..."Phoebe her eyes wide with fright. Both Paige's and Phoebe's eyes welled with tears. "But we just lost a sister" Paige choked out as she cried trying hard to hold it back. "Prue!!!!!" Phoebe cried as a fresh set of tears came rolling down her hot, wet, red cheeks. "I-I didn't mean to upset you girls in any way, even though it is upsetting", the nurse replied in a sympathetic voice as she tried to cheer them up. Phoebe put her hands over her eyes and her elbows on her knees as she cried. Paige stopped crying and put her arm around her sister. Phoebe leaned her head on Paige's chest as she cried. Then after at least 10 minutes had past Phoebe stopped crying just like that. There was a distant look that danced across Paige's eyes. Then Paige crossed her arms and put all of her weight on one leg. "Paige", Phoebe said sniffling as she had the look of suspicion on her face, "You got that look in your eyes again". Phoebe wiped her face off and walked slowly over to Paige. She stopped a few feet behind her. "Paige, Paige, PAIGE!" Phoebe screamed. Paige then snapped out of it and turned her head quickly over to Phoebe. "What?" Paige said innocently. Phoebe slowly walked closer with her arms crossed looking at Paige suspiciously. "What, what did I do?" Paige asked questioningly. Paige hoped she didn't ask what she was thinking about. Phoebe asked, "What were you thinking about"? I knew it! Paige thought. "Nothing", she quickly replied. Then Phoebe and Paige walked over to their chairs while Phoebe was still eyeing Paige. Then they both looked at Piper and remembered what the nurse had said. Phoebe sighed and Paige leaned back in her chair. Phoebe sensed danger. "Paige, don't lean back in--", Phoebe tried to say but it was too late. Paige fell backwards and hit the IV monitor and the machine, knocked all of the fluids that was hooked up to Piper out of place, and the blood that was being transfused off, and on top of that...she hit her head on the hard stone wall. Phoebe looked at the disaster that had just happened. Everything was a mess. Phoebe looked around frightened paralyzed in fear. Phoebe couldn't move or say anything. But she just looked around frozen to the spot. She realized that now both her sisters could be dead. She heard Doctors and nurses rushing down the hall to see what happened. Then it all went black. 


End file.
